Why Julian Larson Really Liked the Paprazzi
by ellewestley
Summary: The paparazzi get into the SomethingDamaged filming area... They get a video of Julian on the phone to Logan...


This is a Jogan story, based on the lovely jubbley CpCoulter's fanfiction Dalton, which is based on Glee. I own neither Dalton or Glee.

Please review or leave comments, criticism is appreciated- I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Why Julian Larson actually loved the paparazzi<br>**

Julian stepped out of his dressing room to find chaos. He fought his way through the swarm of reporters and flashing camera bulbs before he spotted Clark and Nathan heading towards Nathan's dressing room.

'Wait up!' he called, scrambling through the hordes of paparazzi. By the time he had reached Nathan's dressing room, he saw Clark and Nathan slumped down on to the sofa opposite the mirror and dressing table, with a large wardrobe to one side, and arm chairs strewn with costumes in front of them.  
>'What the fuck is going on out there?' Julian asked, hoping that Clark and Nathan would know more than him.<br>'Paparazzi got in,' Clark explained tiredly, 'means we'll probably end up staying late, because we have to get them all out to avoid plot spoilers, we are just way too popular... Means you get more time to hang out with me, you're favourite person.' Clark grinned annoyingly as Nathan sighed,

'You never grow up, do you?'

'Aaaah shit.' Julian moaned, dragging a hand down his face, 'I'm meant to meet Logan for dinner tonight, we're gonna miss our reservation.'

'Has lover boy got some problems?' Clark taunted, laughing. Julian swatted playfully at him, before turning to the door,  
>'This is so useless of them! It's like the worst thing that could happen. I bet those mother-fucking reporters planned specifically to come on the LAST day when I had a date with Logan. TYPICAL!'<p>

'Calm down drama queen, if they knew you were going out with Logan it would be in every single magazine on earth.' Clark laughed.

'I'm not a drama queen!' Julian responded indignantly.  
>'No, more like drama empress.'<br>'I better call him,' Julian sighed, ignoring Clark, before opening the door momentarily forgetting the awaiting cameras. Julian ducked as he hurried towards his room, ignoring questions and flashing bulbs, turning at the last minute when he remembered that his phone was in his coat pocket, which he had left on set. As he grabbed his phone he went to speed dial, and turned around as it began ringing, only to find his way completely blocked by cameras and reporters. He sighed, defeated and slumped down onto a bar stool on the set before immediately jumping up as Logan answered'  
>'Hey Lo,' Julian greeted his boyfriend, his back to the cameras.<br>'Hey Jules,' Logan sounded happy, 'How are you?'  
>'Well, I'm okay, miss you loads though. You?'<p>

'Missing you... Had to bail Derek out of a situation with several girlfriends, you know, the usual.' Julian chuckled, he could practically hear Logan smirking as Derek protested indignantly in the background. '

'Wish I was there with you,' Julian replied, walking around the set, finally ignoring the reporters, although he was aware, in the back of his mind that he was being filmed, and that unless there was a national disaster he would probably be in newspapers tomorrow, for having a "secret lover".

'Me too,' Logan replied, 'well kinda, although it sounds really hectic over there... What's going on?'

'Reporters got in- as you can probably tell from all the noise- trying to ignore them though,' Julian explained, 'The thing is, it means that we have to get them out to prevent having the plot leaked, so filming has been postponed. I'm likely to miss our plans tonight, I'm really sorry.' Logan could hear the regret in Julian's voice, and tried to answer cheerfully.

'Jules, it's okay, it's not like you could help it. It's really not you're fault.'  
>'Thanks,' Julian smiled slightly, 'I'll try and get off early so that we don't have to cancel dinner. Although,' Julian continued, 'if we do, it does leave time for us to do other things... I do believe that that new bed of yours hasn't been tested out yet.' Julian smirked, knowing that this would play well with both Logan and the press- his agent would go absolutely ballistic.<p>

Logan grinned on the other end of the line, 'And you wonder why I fell in love with you...' Julian laughed,  
>'See you tonight, I love you.'<br>'Love you too.'

It was almost 9pm by the time Julian got back to Dalton. He stepped into the Stuart common room to find Logan waiting for him in the common room, pages of crumpled History notes around him. He was visibly annoyed, but his mood lightened when he saw Julian with his luggage behind him.

'I missed you.' He breathed as he hurried towards the tired actor and engulfed him in a kiss which Julian easily responded to.

'We missed our dinner reservation... We could go to some other place, but you look like you'd rather stay here and rest.'  
>'You read my mind.' Julian smiled as they walked up to Julian's room, sticking their head into Derek's on the way to greet him. Derek nodded uninterestedly before yelling 'Use a condom!' after them.<p>

* * *

><p>The boys settled down in front of the television on Julian's large sofa, scanning the rows upon rows of Julian's DVD collection, before deciding to just watch Downton Abbey, which was halfway through an episode. As the commercials ended and the episode continued, Julian settled himself onto Logan's lap. Logan laughed, while stroking Julian's hair tenderly, saying,<p>

'Julian, is it really so hard to sit on a piece of furniture? Wasn't this sofa practically custom made for you as a present from the SD cast on your birthday or something?'  
>'Yeah, but you were custom made for me by... God,' Julian smirked, 'And God has better style than sofa companies.'<p>

Logan sighed and shifted slightly, before letting himself become absorbed in the show. Before too long, Julian was asleep, breathing deeply and as the commercials came on, Logan flicked through the channels carelessly, before the news made him stop. A picture of Julian, strolling around the SD set on his phone filled up the screen and Logan chuckled lightly. The shot changed to one of a reporter who began talking:  
>'Two-time Oscar award winning teenage star and heartthrob Julian Larson, is thought to finally be in a serious relationship. As reporters got into the Something Damaged filming base, Julian was seen talking on the phone to an anonymous lover.' He paused as a short clip was shown:<p>

The short clip showed Julian laughing lightly, his body at an angle to the camera 'Wish I was there with you.'

Logan smiled remembering the conversation from that morning, as the clip changed to another:  
>Julian was practically facing the cameras now, laughing lightly as he spoke, 'Although, if we do, it does leave time for us to do other things.' He paused, smirking slightly, 'I do believe that that new bed of yours hasn't been tested out yet.' He paused before laughing at Logan's reply, 'See you tonight,' Julian grinned his Cheshire cat grin, 'I love you.'<br>The screen changed back to the reporter who continued talking,

'So who is this mysterious girlfriend? For the full video, go to .com'  
>Logan reached for the laptop sitting on the low coffee table in front of the sofa, shifting the brunette's sleeping form slightly in order to reach it. He went to the New York Times website, and watched the full video, remembering the conversation, before scrolling down to look at the comments, many were similar, consisting of things such as:<br>'I'm dying inside'  
>'How is it possible for him to be so sexy?'<br>'He's not even talking to me and yet he's SO SEDUCTIVE'  
>'WHO IS SHEE?'<p>

'Whoever that bitch is doesn't deserve him!'

'How could he do this to me?'  
>'My life is over.'<br>Logan laughed at these comments, but one, unlike the others made him smile:  
>'As much as I'd love to be with him, I'm so happy for him. He sounds so happy, and whoever it is, is the luckiest person in the world. I hope she knows that.'<br>Logan smiled, mentally changing the 'she' to a 'he',  
>'I do.' he whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>ssssooooo i hope i can writepost chapter 2 sooon because i have some ideaaas but nothing is really concrete  
>i know this was quite short... but ANYWAY<br>I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT :D  
>reviews are fantastical xox<p> 


End file.
